1000 Years of Suffering
by x se
Summary: How exactly did Hatake Kakashi come up with 1000 Years of Pain? Simple. One day, he met a beautiful woman. She told him her story, and disappeared. Naruto crossover with Konjiki no Gash Bell


1000 Years of Suffering

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Konjiki no Gash Bell.  
Note: Spoilers for the Millenium Arc (ep 49-80--something) in Konjiki no Gash Bell. Being hated by everyone might suck, but being trapped in stone for 1000 years is a lot worse.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, silver haired Jonin of Konohagakure no Sato, sighed and looked over the forest. It had been three years since his first Jonin mission. All his precious people were gone.

He looked around, and noticed some children were playing in a section of the forest. He shook his head at the foolish innocence of children, and then he saw her. A beautiful woman with long purple hair, in a purple kimono with moons on it.

Oh yes, and she had two yellow curved horns coming out of her head. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. A demon had taken his sensei from him, and he wasn't about to let another vile creature harm someone. There was already one living in his village, protected by foolish laws. The Kyuubi child was just as evil as the Kyuubi…

Kakashi leapt to the tree the demoness was sitting on. He had a clear view of her now, she had light purple eyes. In all fairness, she was gorgeous. The horns even seemed to fit…

"Hello…" said the demoness politely. She turned to face Kakashi. "May I help you?"

"You are intruding in our village, you demon scum." Spat Kakashi. "What business have you in this place? You wish to devour our children?"

The woman laughed.

"My, ever since the king stopped all the wars, you ningen have gotten foolish haven't you?" the woman sighed.

"What are you talking about? Why are you here?" growled Kakashi angrily. The woman sighed once more.

"My name is Reira. I'm almost six thousand years old, though you could argue I'm seven thousand years old…" said the demoness wistfully.

"Why exactly is that?" asked Kakashi, shifting slightly out of his battle stance.

"Ah, you see…" Reira sighed again. "For 1000 years, during one of the wars for king, 40 of the 100 candidates were sealed in stone. Instead of returning to the Makai when our books were burned, we and our books were trapped..."

Reira shivered slightly.

"1000 years, aware but simply sitting there in an unbreakable piece of stone…" Reira shivered again and hugged herself. "So dark… So lonely, most went insane… Many were consumed by their hatred and anger… We suffered for 1000 painful years, I don't think anyone who hasn't experienced it could understand the suffering…"

Kakashi's eyes widened. This was barbaric! And what were these wars?

"What are these wars you are talking about?" asked Kakashi slowly.

"A little less than six thousand years ago, they stopped…" said Reira wistfully. "But before that… Every 1000 years, 100 demons were sent from the Makai to the Ningenkai, and they would partner up with a human. The humans would use the books that the demons brought from their world to use spells, and that was how the battles were fought…"

Reira looked down at the children.

"But then, one demon, a monster called Goorin, discovered he had a very unique spell…" Reira trailed off and shivered again. "He could seal demons and their books in stone tablets. He did that to 40 demons, but thankfully the Black Magister Knight defeated him in the end…"

"And how did you get free?" asked Kakashi.

"In the last war, there was a demon named Zofius who discovered a large stone that gave off a light that did many things…" Reira looked up at the sky, at the moon. Kakashi realized it was getting dark. "It freed us from stone, and made human minds easier to control. It also healed… Zofius gave us all new partners, and we were to do as she wanted so she would become king…"

'So, this one is evil…' thought Kakashi darkly.

"But I betrayed Zofius…" Reira laughed. "A small demon, Gash Bell, and his friends stood up against Zofius. They were from the current war. Zofius was eventually defeated. Gash was a strange one, he had convinced all his friends that there should be a 'kind king', one who would stop all the pain, all the fighting…"

Reira laughed again and Kakashi began to wonder if all of the demons that had been killed over the years had all been evil.

"Gash, he was a strange one…" Reira smiled. "He won in the end, against his twin brother, who was dead set on making him suffer. In fact, Zeon didn't even care about the kingship, just his brother's suffering…"

"I see…" Kakashi sighed. "All right, I'll let you go, but-."

"Oh?" Reira raised an eyebrow. "So, you were planning to fight me? I suspected it, but then again, with ningen, you never know…"

Reira laughed again and pulled a strange wand out of her kimono. It had a moon on the end of it. She pointed it at a cliff in the far distance, and then the moon shot out, a chain of energy attaching it to the wand. After a few silent moments, the chain stopped moving and Reira smiled and jumped off the tree, and was pulled to the mountain.

* * *

A week had passed since Kakashi had listened to the demoness' story. He hadn't seen her since, and he hadn't looked. Much…

He felt a strange rage, and it was directed to the two demons 'Zofius' and 'Goorin'. He was sitting in a training field and just thinking. He wanted to make another jutsu, but what could be better than the Chidori?

"Hmmm… What would I do to those two…?" wondered Kakashi. He was Asuma and waved him over. "Asuma, stand still… I'm trying to develop a new jutsu and I need to figure out what would be most painful, but non-lethal."

Asuma gulped but decided not to move.

"Er… Getting, ya know, er… In the butt…?" stammered Asuma. There was silence, until he felt Kakashi gathering chakra. "Wait, you're aren't- AAAAHHHHH!"

Asuma was shot into the sky, clutching his bottom and sobbing. Kakashi stared at the man, feeling no remorse or regret.

"Now what to call it…" wondered Kakashi. "Hmm… Ancient Konoha Forbidden Taijutsu…"

_"We suffered for 1000 painful years, I don't think anyone who hasn't experienced it could understand the suffering…"_

"1000 years of suffering… No! Ancient Konoha Forbidden Taijutsu: 1000 Years of Pain!"

**The End**

**End Note: Kakashi hated Naruto like everyone else, till he met Reira. Didn't see anywhere to include, so... Here.**


End file.
